


Gonna Need a New One

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Something to Laugh About [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i laughed p hard while writing this, situational crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Astra killed the toaster.





	Gonna Need a New One

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon they watch Archer, so the tune Alex is humming (or what they will always be humming tbh) is Rossini, Call to the Cows.

Agent Alex Danvers turned off the steaming water of her shower. Her once tense and sore muscles felt a lot better and she was more awake. She hummed a tune, pulling the shower curtain aside. As she toweled off, she caught the smell of something burning.

"Oh fuck." Apparently Astra couldn't wait to attempt to make breakfast…Alex _knew_ taking the fire alarm off her wall was a bad idea, but she had wanted to save herself some headaches. "God dammit Astra." She quickly stepped into her black boy shorts and struggled momentarily with putting on her sports bra.

The brunette threw open the door. "Astra!" she called, running towards the kitchen.

Her girlfriend casually sat at the bar of her island; however her eyes widened in shock at seeing Alex rushing towards her in her underwear. The alluring look she had been going for probably just seemed _hungry_ now.

Alex's eyes narrowed, despite the blush from that look Astra was giving her. "Is something burning?"

Astra slowly looked her mate up and down and nodded. "Only my desire for you."

"Astra, the toaster's on fire!" The smaller woman moved to unplug the appliance, careful of the small flames. "Can you put this out with your freeze breath?"

The alien didn't look concerned at all. Her eyes fell half-lidded, "What's my reward?"

"Our apartment not burning down!"

Astra lazily blew a breath of cold air towards the toaster and the flames went out immediately. She winked at her partner.

Alex tightly pressed her lips together and shook her head. She wasn't sure whether to be amused or pissed off at Astra's attitude. She looked at Astra, the toaster, then Astra again and finally said, "What the fuck!"

The Kryptonian laughed easily and rose from her seat. She pulled Alex's body flush to hers.

"Sorry… I'll buy you a new toaster."

"You better." Alex grumbled into Astra's neck.

* * *

**Minutes earlier:**

Astra stared at the square of grain in her hand, wondering _how a bite of cereal could look so much like a galaxy of far away._ She remembered the maps of the stars and visiting neighboring planets. Astra had been so enthralled with the granules of sugar on the Cinnamon Toast Crunch that when the toaster went off behind her, she twisted around and reacted on instinct. Lasers shot from her eyes, the toaster and her pop tarts went up in flames.


End file.
